DOUBLE A: ANIME'S ANGELS
by Maria S
Summary: DBZ, Yo-Gi-Ho, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and JCH crosserver. Lucifer's spawn is set loose upon the universe and its up to three friends to stop the diabolical beast!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS WE DON'T OWN DBZ, YU YU HAKUSHO, YU-GI-OH, INUYASHA, AND JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.  
  
  
  
DOUBLE A: ANIME'S ANGELS  
  
By   
  
Maria S  
  
MaxCrazy7  
  
XZanayu  
  
  
  
CAST:  
  
Maria S as Maria  
  
MaxCrazy7 as Max  
  
XZanayu as Zana  
  
MsEmeraldButterfly1 as Emerald   
  
Bruno (fictional character) as Father Bruno  
  
The characters of Jackie Chan Adventures  
  
The characters of Dragon Ball Z  
  
The characters of Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
The characters of InuYasha  
  
The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
A/N: In this story everyone are anime characters and there are five dimensions: Double A, DBZ, YYH, IY, YGO, and JCA.   
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
When men began to multiply on the face on the face of the earth, and daughters were born unto them, the sons of God saw the daughters of men were fair and took them for wives [1] and thus gave birth to children of great height and extraordinary power which they used to oppressed others. Some of those fallen angels who decided to live among men were very powerful and put themselves as gods over them.   
  
  
  
During that time chaos reign upon the earth and seeing how corrupted men had become saddened God who decided to destroy them by sending a deluge over the earth saving only Noah and his family. During the flood the fallen angels fled leaving their families behind to drown; they all died except for one who strived to survive using corpses as food and shelter. When the lands became dry this angel's child was still alive but in hibernation state but before falling into slumber swore to get even with God by destroying His creation.   
  
  
  
2650 B.C Egypt (DA dimension)  
  
  
  
Imhotep, the architect of the Pharaoh Zoser began the construction of the pyramid at Giza when one of the workers saw a young woman walking toward the construction site. She was very beautiful with cocoa colored skin with long black hair, wearing a long sheath dress that followed the outline of her perfect body which extended to the ankles and was held in place by two straps over the shoulders with leather sandals and wore gold jewelry, set with carnelian and turquoise, included necklaces, amulets, earrings, bracelets, and wide, jeweled collars. But soon his admiration of the young woman turned into horror as he saw an army of skeleton warriors that began to attack his co-workers, those dead warriors help them still while the woman was sucking the life out of them only leaving a their dry bones that came back to live to serve her.   
  
  
  
Horror a fell upon the Egyptians that day as Emerald the queen of darkness had awakened from her long slumber and began her morbid feast while reigning over the terrorized Egyptians. But her reign of terror was short lived when three priestesses came forth and banished her into another realm with the help of seven great warriors.  
  
  
  
In the present day in another dimension  
  
  
  
Meditating in his evil lair, Daolon Wong [2] a very powerful dark chi wizard was summoning some evil being from another realm to do his evil biding. He was focusing in repeating exactly the spell over and over again so he could call upon the most abominable creature to his realm so he could defeat once and for all his nemesis Jackie and his uncle who kept interfering in his plan to get the power of talismans.   
  
  
  
Now purple flames were coming from the torches making purple smoke invaded the room.   
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, it's here! Soon the magic of the talismans will be in my possession and nothing or no one will be able to stop me!" said the dark chi wizard and began to cackle but stopped as soon the smoke cleared and was able to see the apparition. Daolon Wong stood there mouth wide open, not believing his eyes. He was prepared for the most gruesome being ever but nothing like this. The most beautiful woman was standing before him dressed in ancient Egyptian garments. The evil wizard didn't let her beauty fool him as he recognized who she was at first glance and tried to send her back but it was too late.   
  
  
  
"If you value your life wizard, you better swear allegiance to me or suffer my wrath" she said while strangling him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I swear allegiance to you my queen" said the dark chi wizard wheezing.  
  
  
  
"Good. Now find me the spell that will open the six portals of the space continuum. Its finally time for me to get my revenge on the three that banished me." she said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Yes milady" said Daolon Wrong bowing.  
  
  
  
This was just the beginning of the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[1] Genesis 6: 1-2  
  
  
  
[2] Jackie Chan Adventures 


	2. Double A 1

Chapter One

Preparation

Daolon Wong was trembling in fear before of what he knew as the ancient evil. He didn't know it by its name or face but only by the enormous amount of dark chi that was emanating from the being it had possessed. He knew that woman standing in front of him wasn't what she seemed to be there was a lot more being that beautiful face, something so dreadful that it defy man's comprehension. Paralyzed by fear Daolon Wong was unable to move. 

"It's always like that every time they saw you they are terrified, and I thought I was the one with the scary face" Garlic Jr.[1] said while looking at the dark chi wizard, the woman smiled at the comment.

"I am so glad we have succeeded in escaping the Dead Zone, I didn't think we'll be able to make it" the gnome said relief.

"You doubted me." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" said Garlic Jr. sweating.

"Good" she said while walking outside and looked at the sky.

"What is this strange world we are in?" asked the little blue man.

"We are on Earth" replied Emerald.

"Earth? How could that be possible? This place is totally different from where I come from!"

"Yes it is, we are just in another world-dimension that's all" 

"World-dimension?" 

"Yes. The universe is more complicated than you think; it is composed of six different dimensions the one we are in now, mine, yours plus three others. Now imagine a circle and inside of it a five-point star. Each point of that star represents a different dimension, but each dimension is linked to another forming six portals that can allow you to travel from one dimension to another" Explained Emerald like she was teaching a class, and Garlic Jr. to think that she didn't look so evil more like a normal woman but look can be deceiving and that woman was the living example. 

"Um ma'am you forgot about the seventh gate" said Wong fearfully.

"The seventh gate?" she said frowning.

"Yes, the six gates are known to be linked together which coincide with the middle of the circle, that gate opened to all six dimensions." Explained Daolon Wong.

 SHAPE  \* MERGEFORMAT 

"Oh, why did I forgot about this one?" she said to herself but the two men shrugged.

"Well than what are you waiting for to find the spell that would open these portals?" she asked.

"Well about that…"

"Yes"

"There is no known spell capable to open them." said Wong ready for the woman fury.

"Say what?!?"

"There is none my queen, only the guardian of each dimension can open them" said Wong while thinking that his usefulness was over and so was his life. 

"So? What are you waiting for to locate the one from this world?" she asked.

"How do I do that?" asked the wizard

"Aren't you the chi wizard?" said Emerald who began to loose patience with that annoying human.

"Yes, but all the guardians are originally from one dimension and surely not this one my locator spell can only work on someone that is from this dimension" said Wong who knew that his end was near as he heard Emerald making a sound that wasn't at all human.

"Those guardians are mortal right?" asked Garlic Jr. who got an idea.

"Well five of them" said Wong.

"So when they die who replace them?" asked the blue man.

"Their incarnations" replied Wong sadly.

"Oh" said Garlic Jr.

"Their incarnations you said, do you know who the first guardians were?" Emerald asked.

"Well if I remember correctly the original guardians were one Egyptian priest and six priestesses" said Wong.

"Let me guest their names were: Hapi, Hathor, Ma'at, Neit, Sekhet, Mut, and Selket" said Emerald

"Well maybe" said Wong.

"This is going to be a little bit easier than I thought." Emerald said smiling "But first I need to find my vessel's powers, and I know they have been hiding here" she added.

"Well you are going to need some assistance in your quest. Gan, Ren, Chui, Zhen!" called Wong and Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo appeared in a purple smoke.

"You call boss?" Ratso said.

"Wow boss who's the babe?" asked Finn.

"Shut up you imbecile!" Wong yelled at him.

"What are these?" Emerald asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Your new servants milady, they are going to help you in your quest" said Wong.

"Help me? Huh! These idiots couldn't find their way out of a paper bag!" Emerald said amused.

"Oh come on lady give us a chance, we might surprised you" Chow said. 

"Really, I am curious to see that, ok then you guys can go with Garlic Jr." she said.

"Alright!" the three fiends said cheering.

"What? Why?" asked this one but one look from the woman convinced him and asked "Where are we going?"

"This place" Emerald said while the picture of a military base was shown on one of the walls.

"Isn't that Section 13?" asked Finn.

"Yes it is!" replied Ratso.

"So you know this place?" Garlic Jr. asked

"Yea that's were the magical talismans are kept along with Shendu's statue and the Pan Ku Box." Said Finn.

"Perfect, bring them to me" Emerald said and Wong magically transported them to Section 13's location.

"What an insult? I Emerald have to rely on humans! All this is the fault of those goddamn priestesses!" said Emerald who was furious.

"Yes, and they are going to pay dearly for defying you daughter" said a voice that came in the sky.

"Father? Is that really you?" Emerald said happily.

"Yes, it's me child I've been waiting for to come back" 

"I am so sorry I failed you before, but this time I won't!" 

"I am counting on you to carry out your mission Emerald."

"Yes father"

"This vessel is more like a prison for your powers daughter; if you stay on it you'll never reach your full capacity"

"I know but my body has been destroyed and there is no way for me to reconstruct it" the woman said sadly.

"Actually there is a way; but you have to gather several items from different dimensions"

"What are those items father?"

"You'll have to get the seven millennium items, the seven Dragon Balls, the Forlorn Hope, Orb of Baast, the Shadow Sword, and the Shikkon Jewel. Once you get those items you'll be able to restore your body, and you know what that mean don't you?"

"That the Creator can kiss his creation goodbye!" Emerald replied smiling.

"This is your last chance to do it right, our time is running out so make me proud daughter"

"I certainly will." Emerald replied confident, but she knew that she has to act quickly if she wants to succeed because of those who have gotten in her way are ready to be awaken!

  


* * *

[1] DBZ (The Dead Zone or Garlic Jr. Saga)


	3. Double A 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Fallen  
  
  
  
Bruno/Odin  
  
Lucifer/Loki  
  
Emerald/Hel  
  
Brunhild/Zana  
  
  
  
Anime earth  
  
  
  
Angel Island was called that way because of its shape that reminds you of an angel. It emerged from under the sea one day after a terrible earthquake that shook the entire east coast of the U.S., and because it was situated the States' water territory, it became its propriety. It has an area of 10,741 sq mi and a population of 3,763,909 souls. It wasn't a shock if every city or road had angel related names, for example the capital was named Heaven.  
  
  
  
The Bishop of Saint Michael Cathedral located in Heaven was Father Bruno. He was about 5ft 25 inches, well built with short blond hair, very handsome for a priest. As usual he was doing the mass when he stopped in the middle of it and ran out of the cathedral to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Oh no please Lord! I hope what I felt isn't true, she can't be back! I made it impossible for her to come back to our world again" he said while driving like mad toward the airport but got caught in traffic, he blew his horn furiously but that only infuriated other motorists on the road.  
  
"Ok then, I'll just go there the old fashioned way" he said and dematerialized himself and vanished leaving his car in the middle of the road. He materialized later in a secret temple in Zoser's Pyramid; he walked toward the tabernacle where many sacred objects were kept and picked up two scepters, put them on the ground at three feet away from each other then moved away from them. The image between the poles began to shift, showing another dimension, the Dead Zone which was empty.  
  
"She escaped it, but how? It doesn't matter anymore the time of peace is over, its time to get ready for the worse" he said and with a shaky hand he opened a black box on top of it. It was carved with the symbols of the six dimensions. He looked inside of it where five shining blue crystals were supposed to be were absent.  
  
"They all have been reincarnated, oh thanks my Lord!" he said kneeling while sobbing. This Bishop was no ordinary man; he was the only fallen angel who still walked upon the earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth, before the deluge  
  
  
  
After being banished from Heaven for rebelling against God, the fallen angels came to live with the mortals and often passing for them. Those angels were known as fallen while their spawn born with human were known as demon. It was difficult to make out fallen from human, but it wasn't hard at all to differentiate the children born of a fallen and a human once they grew up. They were giants with super human strength and some even had supernatural powers to boot. But not all fallen live among the humans some just stick together and kept their distances from them for their own reasons, but every fallen knows why Lucifer stayed away from them. It was simple enough; he hates them and wants to destroy them. Luckily for the humans, fallen were made powerless to hurt them, but Lucifer had found another way to hurt the human race by seducing Eve in disobeying God, but still the Holy One gave them a second chance for redemption, something the fallen will never get. So they were more or less jealous of them, but there were two fallen who were totally different from the others, they presented themselves as gods to the humans under the names of Odin and Jord and protected them.  
  
  
  
Odin was known as the god of war and Jord his companion as the goddess of Earth and had their thrones in Valhalla, it was known that the souls of heroic soldiers killed in battle were brought there by warrior maidens called Valkyrie who were more or less made of fallen angels' children. Brunhild and her four sisters were the most powerful Valkyrie and the most dangerous missions were always given to them.   
  
For centuries Odin and his wife were able to protect the human race until the day Lucifer came down from his floating castle in the desert and took the form of handsome giant named Loki and began to travel around the world. During his journey he gathered some trusty followers and created the most powerful army in human history. Among the daughters of fallen he took for wife queen Angerbotha which was the world greatest warrior unrivaled and unbeatable. When Odin learned that Lucifer had come down he sent out two ravens to spy on him wondering what the other fallen was up to.   
  
"We are in deep trouble Jord" Odin said to his companion who was listening to a nightingale.  
  
"I think you are overreacting my friend, maybe he just there to have some fun" Jord said.  
  
"Don't be foolish, why does he need an army that powerful?" Odin said while pacing the room.  
  
"Do you want me to go ask?" she said while letting the nightingale go.  
  
"Like he is going to tell you"  
  
"Of course he'll tell me, men tell me everything, they just can't resist me" she said smiling.  
  
"Lucifer is not a man Jord, is a…monster!" he said and his friend laughed.  
  
"Man, monster, they are the same to me. I am going to see him, see you later Odin" he said while dematerializing into light and vanished. She materialized in Loki's tent.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"What a wonderful surprised, it's not everyday I receive the visit of a goddess I must be really blessed" said Loki.  
  
"You are indeed Loki or should I call you Lucifer" she said.  
  
"Oh you know my little secret goddess"  
  
"Yes, and I wonder why you are here passing for a human, you the great Lucifer angel of light!" she said.  
  
"Did Odin send you?" he asked while serving her some wine.  
  
"Maybe, maybe I just came on my own. You know me I am a very curious" she said while taking the cup.  
  
"You know that curiosity kills the cat"  
  
"Meow" she said while emptying the cup.  
  
"I always like you Jord, too bad you decided to hang out with Odin" he said while caressing her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I am tired of hanging out with him" she said while licking his hand.  
  
"Watch it I am a married man now" he said moving away.  
  
"You in love with a human, I can't believe it" she said surprised.  
  
"Who said anything about being in love? I just need her to carry my spawn that's all"  
  
"You want a child! Why?" she asked and Loki smirked. Jord returned to Valhalla very pale and let herself drop on her bed exhausted; Odin came to her room angry.  
  
"You are my companion, how could you give yourself to him?"  
  
"You wanted information well they come with a price!" she replied.  
  
"Ok, so what did he tell you?"  
  
"That he had found a way to destroy the entire creation"  
  
"WHAT? How?"  
  
"By using his own child Odin, try to imagine his child will be ¾ angel and only ¼ human it's like having a fallen with a little bit of human blood"  
  
"Which can confer the power to kill" Odin said with horror.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jord said while sitting on her bed.  
  
"Don't you get it? We fallen are powerless we need the human to do our biding, sure we still have our powers but we can't use them against human."  
  
"Yes. I know that"  
  
"The children born from us and human are very strong but don't have special powers at least given to them"  
  
"Like your five precious Valkyries" she said with a bit of jealousy in her voice, but Odin didn't catch it and replied.  
  
"Exactly! A kid that powerful could be unstoppable even to us, we can't let him have that child" Odin said.  
  
"Too late Odin, Angerbotha Lucifer's chosen is one month pregnant"  
  
"So? We have to do all that we can to stop that child of being born!"  
  
"You want to kill the pregnant mother" Jord said surprised.  
  
"I hate to do it but we have no choice, we have to sacrifice one for the sake of others!"  
  
"The Valkyries won't do, it's against their codes"  
  
"They don't have to know" Odin said gravely.   
  
The next day Brunhild and her troop of Valkyrie left Valhalla on their flying horses in direction of Angerbotha's kingdom with the order to kill this one. Odin and Jord watched them go with apprehension.  
  
"I am scared Odin something tells me that won't end well" Jord said biting her nails.   
  
Loki saw the Valkyries coming and sighed and said to himself "My dear Jord I wish what you told me were true now I'll have to punish you and Odin" then said aloud to his guard and ordered   
  
"Secure the queen!" and then took his true formed and dematerialized.  
  
  
  
There was an unprecedented battle between the Valkyries and Loki's army and a lot of blood was shed that day as Loki's followers wanted to protect their queen at all cost. There were losses on both sides and Brunhild had lost two of her sisters and more than a half of her warriors in this battle before reaching Angerbotha's castle.   
  
"Come out and fight me Angerbotha!" Brunhild shouted toward the tower where the queen was kept and this one came down.  
  
"I accept your challenge Valkyrie" Angerbotha said while taking her sword from its sheath. The two warriors threw themselves at each other and their swords collided in a spark of fire while the two warrior women tried their might it was a fight to the end. Odin and Jord were watching the fight from Valhalla when Lucifer materialized behind them.  
  
"I can't believe that you two actually dare to oppose me" Lucifer said.  
  
"We couldn't possible just stand back and watch you destroy this world" Odin said.  
  
"Oh and why not? Why do you care so much for these human? They are lesser beings who doesn't deserve to exist they are a mistake and I am going to correct it!" Lucifer said angrily.  
  
"Why do you hate them? They have done nothing to you" Jord said.  
  
"They exist that's all and you two shall pay for interfering" he said the two fallen move back scared as Lucifer summoning Harpy that dragged them into the Abyss. Once out of the picture Lucifer returned to Angerbotha who was still fighting with Brunhild.  
  
"Enough!" he said and immobilized the Valkyrie "Finish her off" he said to Angerbotha who refuse.  
  
"No, I am a warrior not a killer" she said.  
  
"Ok then" Loki said and asked one of his soldiers to kill her which he did with pleasure and they eliminated the other Valkyries the same way, disgusted Angerbotha left.  
  
"Hey who are going to bring the souls of heroic soldiers killed in battle to Valhalla now? Don't you think Odin is going to be angry at us for killing his Valkeries?" One soldier asked to Loki.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him he has other concern now" Loki said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruno shuddered, he could still remember the horror of being in the Abyss, but the most important was that he was able to keep the souls of Brunhild and her sisters. The Bishop got up, now he had to find these five warriors so they could help him fight evil once again. "We have failed so many times; we have failed to kill Angerbotha before she gave birth to Lucifer's child" he said while leaving the ancient temple. Not being able to stop that child from being born was the most terrible thing that could happen to the human race and Bruno knew that for well. 


End file.
